APH Hard Liquor
by Dunsparce
Summary: Wet hairy mansex. Wet hairy mansex everywhere.    Edit: Yes i know that i'm picking fun at Italy. It's not that i hate Italy. He's acually my favorite character in the series. No joke guize.  Also this story is a crack and i'm a dick. ಠ ಠ


_"Big car, little man, my lover for a fee..."_

The young Italian man tapped with his fingers to the rhythm to the song on the kitchen table, all alone at home, wondering when his friend, if Ludwig even considered him that at all, would be home.

"I'm so bored, I wish Ludwig would come home already. Maybe we could go out to a resturant or a movie! Honda could come to!" Feliciano said to himself with his usual cheery smile. He looked out of the large kitchen door.

It was spilling outside, and dark outside as well. Granted being 8 P.M. There was nothing on the "Idiotbox", As Ludwig calls it, and it's obviously too rainy outside to find woman to flirt with.

His smile quickly turned into a dull frown.  
He started tapping on the table to another song currently playing on the radio.

_"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me. Papa paparazzi"_

Ludwig was out doing errands. He never told Italy what he was doing today to Feli, which worried him. He was extremely paranoid of losing Ludwig as a friend. Feliciano thinks that he might even have feelings for Ludwig.  
nevertheless, He was very afraid of being alone.  
Hell, he even thinks that Ludwig probably could be making plans to kill him right now behind his back; Thinking this scares the living shit out of him. But that's just Feliciano being paranoid, Ludwig was probably just buying hardcore porn behind Feliciano's back.

"Maybe i'll get some wine to calm me down" He sighed as he got out of his chair.

He walked over to the liquour case and spotted the wine, just about he was about to grasp it, something else caught his low attenion span. He picked up the bottle instead of his usual red wine.

"Jagermeister..." As he read the big lettered word on the dark green bottle.

"Maybe i'll try some of Luddy's tonight" said Feli. He liked to try new things.  
He poured some into a wine glass and took a sip.

"...Bleh"  
He didn't really like the taste of it.

"But... I want to be a little more like Ludwig, so maybe he would like me a little more!"  
He felt it burning a bit but disregarded the burn and drank half of the glass.

After one glass he felt very weird, very happy like, more than his usual happy go lucky like.

He liked this feeling, and the fact he was worried about Ludwig seemed to ease up and decided to have some more of this stuff.  
"Well what could one more possibly do?" He said to himself.

He drank down 3/4'th of the second glass.

Italy was shitfaced. A pussy like him could easily get drunk.

A few minutes later, Ludwig opened the door with a cold, dull, and angry look on his face, like someone shoved Herr Shtick up his ass.  
"Hello, I'm ho-"  
The small framed Italian tackled the large framed German like a mother who was reunited with her kidnapped child after years.  
"WHAT THE HOLY FUHRER" The German screamed in surprise.  
"Teehee~ Hello uber bad Ludddddyyyy" He said like a massive faggot.

Ludwig was in no mood for Feli's childish bullshit tonight, Like he ever was the mood for it anyways.  
He had a rough day enough as it is.

Ludwig went over to grab a beer from the liquor case when he noticed, that Jagermeister someone gave him was missing.  
"Hey Feliciano, have you s-"

He noticed the bottle of liquor on the table. No longer the full bottle it was before

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! I feel funny Luddy!" as Feliciano cheered loudly as he tried to keep his balance, bumping into things and randomly falling over, like a massive faggot.

"For fucks sake." Ludwig whispered to himself as he put his hand onto his forehead.

Ludwig had some work he needed to do; But the events of his rough day and then coming home to this annoying scrawny bastard being shitfaced just snapped his nerves.

He grabbed a 3 beers from the liquor case.

"I'm going to bed. Don't follow me."

The door gave off a giant bang as Ludwig slammed it in anger.

"God damn it, that little bastard is nothing but trouble... but he's my only friend and... he's kind of cute... But nothing but a pain in my Deutsch balls." He threw a pillow against the wall, still full with rage.

There was something about Feliciano that Ludwig liked. He couldn't figure out what it was; Nobody understood Feliciano, and he doubted his brother Lovino would either, not that Lovino would tell him anyways due to the fact he hated his guts.

He sighed and he chugged his first beer, then he finished his second shortly after.  
Then barely finished half of his third one.

Off the lights went and Ludwig fell asleep.  
The beauty sleep was however, short lived.

"veeeeeeeee"

Ludwig opened his eyes and noticed someone looking right at him

"veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
The shitfaced Italian was at the end of the bed.

Ludwig could of almost went through the fucking ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!"  
He yelled at the top of his lungs in complete shock at the half naked Italian with only his bloody boxers on was at the end of the bed, God knows how he even got in here when the door was locked.

"Luddyyy i want to playyyy" He began crawling closer and closer to Ludwig. The smell of alcohol got more stronger as Feliciano got closer.  
"GO TO BED THIS INS-"

Feliciano swiftly went right into his face. Forcing his lip's to meet with Ludwig's.

Surprisingly, He didn't push the drunken moron off of him. His mind was telling him to push him off, but for some weird reason, he was enjoying this. It brought back a certain memory.

"Luddy, you like this, don't you?" He said, giving off a sexy smile, hell, he even opened his fucking eyes.

Damn, Feli was being way out of character. Which suprised Ludwig for two reasons. Feli's NEVER like this, plus the fact Ludwig thought Feliciano was more into woman than he was into men. But this was turning him on even more.

"You want to fuck me...don't you?" with his eyes still open, if they stayed open, they world would probably explode.

Ludwig was speechless. Just... He didn't even...

Feliciano reached into Ludwig's pants and grabbed his penis.

"W-wha-" Ludwig tried to say, but he was in total utter shock.

Feliciano stroked slowly.

Ludwig started grunting, boy, was he ever getting hard from this.

Feliciano then removed Ludwig's night shorts and threw them onto the floor,

"Won't be needing these" As he gave off a sexy, yet frightening giggle.

Then he slid off his underwear a down little just to reveal Ludwig's throbbing member. Still stroking, but he jerked a little faster. He occasionaly licked the top of his penis with his tongue

"Doesn't this feel good Luddy?" He whispered seductively looking straight into the other mans eyes.

It did feel good, No, it felt awesome.

He submerged the German man's penis into his mouth.  
In and out, in and out of Feli's mouth it went, Deeper and deeper it went in.

Ludwig grunted louder and louder as Feliciano went faster and faster.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to blow his load.  
"Ach mein Gott!-"

Ludwig's glazed Feliciano's Mouth.

With a derp look on his face, and his eyes now closed. Feli put his finger in his mouth and took it out, looking at the cum as if he was examining it.

He looked right back at Ludwig.

"Is that all you got Ludwig? My turn." He simply said, as wiped the cum off his finger onto his boxers.  
Ludwig pulled Feliciano's Tricolor boxers down a bit to reveal his penis.

He took a hard grip on his penis and stroked it lightly when he remembered...  
His curl.  
Pulling that would make him squeal.

With his other hand, he tugged Feliciano's curl with a strong grip.

"Jesus Ludwig..." He moaned, like he was eating some damn good pasta.

Feliciano was enjoying this. Alot. He leaded over to Ludwig's lip's and started kissing him; Sure as hell, Feliciano was about to come a damn river any moment.

He was moaning with sweat dripping down from his chin. He was getting louder and louder as he was about to ejaculate.

"God damnit Feliciano I just had a shower to-

Splurt.  
He came all over Ludwig and on himself.

Drenched in sweat and semen. Ludwig sure as hell had an idea in his sleeves.

"Feliciano... How about we kick it up a notch?"

Feliciano nodded in excitement. Ludwig got off the bed, cleaned some of Feliciano's semen off of himself and grabbed some lubricant, as well some ropes. He tied Feliciano's two hands together to the bed.

"This will hurt a little..." He warned the so called "virgin"as he rammed his lubricated member inside of Feliciano.

He let out a scream of pain and pleasure.  
A few seconds after the scream, he was sweating and moaning.

Ludwig started to pump inside of Feliciano, while pulling his erogenous zone hard, like he was going to rip it out.

"Ludwig, I love you," Said Feliciano, smiling with his eyes closed, his hair soaken from the sweat.

Ludwig thought he didn't really mean this, after all, he's drunk and probably just wanted some ass.  
"I really do~" He squeaked with opening his eyes a tad bit.  
"You're cute" replied Ludwig, with a faint smile, sweeping a chunk of Feliciano's hair out of his face.

Thinking to himself while fucking Feliciano, It hit him like a truck.  
Feliciano was someone who he could trust, someone who made him feel more at ease... Well better than any other country he knows, and someone who he could even have fun with even though Ludwig's serious all the time. That's what he liked about this cute airhead. He loved him. He felt extremely happy at this moment. It felt good to be happy for once.

After more than a few minutes of hairy wet mansex; they were both going to orgasm.  
Feli let out a giant yelp.  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
"Me neither!" Ludwig grunted.

They both came with the force of 10,000 power plants.

Off the ropes went; Tossed onto the floor, with the clothes.

Both, exhausted from what happened, both of them breathing heavily, laying on the bed. Feliciano on top of Ludwig.

Feliciano giggled. "Maybe we could have some Ge-

Before he could finish his words, he suddenly jolted up, sitting on the side of the bed and leaning over holding his stomach tightly with his arms. "L-Ludwig, I don't feel very good right now. I feel like I'm going to puke." he whined, with his mouth filling with saliva. As soon as i could put my hand on his head to comfort him, he sprang off the bed and ran like Arthur was suddenly behind him, holding a cactus dildo.

Ludwig quickly walked to the bathroom to see if Feliciano made it in time, in the semi dark hallway, he saw the illumiated room as he drew closer, followed by hearing the gagging sounds getting louder and louder. Just before a few steps until he reached the room, He stepped in a little puddle of puke.

"Ugh." He groaned in disgust.

He decided not to be an asshole about this. The last thing Feliciano need's is someone being complete dick to him about not being able to hold his vomit down; Besides, Ludwig was being a complete dick earlier, and he felt some remorse for the poor bastard. He thought of disciplining him in the morning, but he considered just completely forgetting about it.

Ludwig looked into the bathroom, seeing Feliciano with his head buried in the toilet bowl, vomiting.  
"Feliciano, are you alright?" with a worried tone to his voice.

"Hold me ple-" he gasped while violently shaking as if he was outside with nothing at all to wear. His face red and full of sweat. Before he could finish what he was saying he lurched his head back into the toilet bowl to release more of what his body didn't want.

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano and crouched down beside him.

"There, there, it'll be alright" He couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the kid, rubbing his back while the man was releasing the toxins from his body.

Ludwig flushed the toilet after Feliciano was done being ill.

"I didn't mean to drink your stuff without asking, i only wanted to be more like you so you wouldn't hate me, p-please don't hit me or leave me, or both." He wailed and begged in complete fear like someone had just pressed a gun right in the middle of his forehead.

"Well next time, ask... But I really don't hate you, infact i lo-love yo-...love your company" He said, sounding disappointed afterwards that he couldn't say what he really wanted.

Feliciano cracked a smile and he opened his eyes which were lit up; But it was short lived when he started gagging again.

"I have some work to do, st-"  
Feliciano started puking again as soon as Ludwig got in the middle of saying it.

"I'll check on you later". He walked out. Feliciano could probably handle this on his own, there was no need to baby him around.

After a while, He went to check up on the pastafag and found him passed out with his head on toilet seat. Typical. He flushed the toilet and carried the sleeping Italian to bed. After he put Feliciano in bed he was beyond exhausted and relived that he's finally going to be able to get some sleep. Ludwig fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

What a night. But it was a good night.

The sunlight peered into the room and hit Ludwigs's eyes as he woke up, tired as hell, he groaned.

"Maybe I sould go check on Feli and s-  
As soon as Ludwig opened the door, Feliciano jumped infront of him.

"LUDDY BREAKFAST TIME VEEE~" Feliciano screamed cheerfully as he threw his arms into the air.

He was shocked to find Feliciano like this, usually after a night of drinking, you would wake up with a massive headache and a feeling you're going to puke your guts up that makes you never want to leave your bed.

Ludwig wondered if Feliciano would remember anything that happened last night; Probably not since Feliciano couldn't even remember what he did three days ago, plus he's extremely oblivious.

"I will never fully understand this guy...  
...Ever." As he put his hand onto his face, trying to hide his smile.

"HONDAA, I WOKE UP BEFORE LUDWIG AGAIN! LETS CELEBRATE"

"Congraurations Feliciano!"  
..._*Click_  
"And i got it all on film to."


End file.
